


Jump in the Line

by Zekebum



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But I hope you like it anyways, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I did this mostly for myself, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, accidental angst, creek - Freeform, kinda???, songfic????, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekebum/pseuds/Zekebum
Summary: In which Tweek decides to make dinner for Craig while he's listening to the radio.---Yeah no one asked for this besides me but here it is anyways.





	Jump in the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This basically came about because I was watching The Little Mermaid with my younger sister and Sebastian started singing Jump in the Line and I thought: 
> 
> "Hey. I want to use that too."
> 
> So here's this. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta'ed by anybody besides me, so please point out any spelling or grammar mistakes (especially run on sentences I find I do that a lot). 
> 
> More notes at the end.

Tweek hummed along softly to the music on the little radio as he stirred the pot of spaghetti currently in front of him, watching his hand shake as he held the wooden spoon.

His anxiety was nowhere near the level it was when he was younger, having cut back on his coffee intake significantly. He was down to about four cups a day, which was better than the previous twenty-four, and he had made sure to definitely cut out his parents meth-laced blend. It was hard - really hard - bouncing in and out of rehab after he turned eighteen several times before he finally got over the addiction, but it paid off, as he was now going on four years clean.

But, even though he had made such a huge change, he still couldn't stop his seemingly constant shaking. He still ticked occasionally (normally only when he got worked up), but he had to admit; he felt significantly better.

Way better than he had in a long time.

And now that he had started building a life with Craig, he could only see things getting better from here on out.

Speaking of which, the other man was gone at work, but he'd be home in about an hour. So Tweek decided to make dinner and try to have it ready by the time he got home; it was the least he could do since he only worked three days a week at his parents' coffee shop.

Luckily, he found some other people to employ to work in his place on the days he was off; he did not fancy working there after he found out what his parents had been doing. But he did make sure to fix its reputation before he quit working as much.

Tweek absentmindedly scratched his fingers over his jaw, feeling the slight stubble there.

He'd have to ask Craig if he could shave his face again; he was still shaky and twitchy enough for him not to trust himself with a blade close to his throat.

The little antenna radio on the counter next to him was set to an oldie radio station, and he upped the volume a bit as he recognized the tune to "Jump in the Line", continuing to hum.

He set the spoon down next to the pot of boiling noodles as he grabbed a roll of hamburger meat from the fridge, having put it in there a few hours earlier to thaw.

_"Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake your body line. Shake, shake, shake, Señora, shake it all the time,"_ He sung along with the radio softly as he got a pan and put the meat onto it, setting it on top of the stove next to the noodles. He grabbed a wooden spatula and began to fry the meat.

_"Work, work, work, Señora, work your body line. Work, work, work, Señora, work it all the time,"_ He continued, a bit louder as he gained confidence, setting the spatula down and walking over to the pantry, retrieving a jar of spaghetti sauce and setting it on the counter.

He continued to sing along to the music as he cooked, now slightly swinging his hips with a soft smile on his face.

He was blissfully unaware of the fact that his boyfriend had returned home from work early.

Craig had opened the door and was about to announce his presence until he saw what was happening in the kitchen, and he couldn't help but crack a smile, gently shutting the door behind him. As quietly as possible, he shucked his coat off and hung it up on the coat rack, kicking off his shoes and leaving them next to the door. He stood by and watched for a while, enjoying seeing Tweek so immersed in what he was doing.

That was just how Tweek was; he would throw himself into whatever it was he was doing full force and wouldn't stop until he was satisfied.

_"You can talk about Cha-Cha, Tango, Waltz, or the Rumba. Señora's dance has no title, you jump in the saddle, hold onto the bridle,"_ The blond continued to sing and dance, easily sliding across the tile in his socks, and Craig had made his way over to the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the frame.

_"Jump in the line, rock your body in time--"_

Craig quickly joined in, more or less saying the words instead of singing them, _"Okay, I believe you--"_

"Ack!" Tweek visibly jumped off of the floor and almost dropped the now empty glass jar in his hands, fumbling with it before setting it on the counter. He turned around sharply, slipping slightly before a wave of relief washed over his face.

"Jesus, Craig, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Craig couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sorry, honey, couldn't help myself," He stepped into the kitchen and held open his arms, and the smaller man welcomed them, the two briefly embracing each other before Tweek stood up on his tiptoes to peck the other on the lips.

Craig had grown to be 6'2", which was really tall, compared to Tweek, who was a mere 5'7".

He turned his attention back to the food he was making, and Craig sat himself comfortably on the counter.

"How was work today?" Tweek asked, reaching over and turning the volume down a bit on the radio so the other wouldn't have to talk over it. He was still swaying his hips slightly, the song beginning to come to an end.

"It was surprisingly decent. Everyone was able to go home early because of a problem with the system. I might have a paid day off tomorrow depending on if they can fix it by then or not."

"Well that's good," The smaller man started, turning the stove off.

"Craig, be a dear and grab a couple of bowls from the cupboard behind you," He briefly said, before steering back to the actual conversation.

"Anyways, that'll be great if you could get the day off tomorrow; you deserve a break."

He said the last part a bit sadly, feeling bad that the other had to work more than him, because no one would easily hire a previous druggie with no other work history aside from cashier. The words "cashier" and "drug-addict" in the same sentence just didn't seem very good to most employers.

"C'mon babe, don't get like that; you know I don't mind working. Sure I complain a lot but the job's actually not that bad."

"I know, I know," He opened the drawer and pulled out two forks, setting them down onto the counter next to the bowls Craig had gotten out, "I just can't help it. I wish I could work more so you didn't have to work as much, but I can't."

"C'mon, let's not dwell on that, Tweek," Craig said, hopping off of the counter and patting said man's shoulder.

"Instead, let's talk about your little scene earlier, huh?" He continued with a smirk on his face.

A blush rose to Tweek's face, tinging the tips of his ears pink as well.

"H-How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to comfortably say that you should sing more often; you're not bad. Now c'mon, let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. There was that. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more or anything like that; I kinda wanna write a fic for creek but I'm not entirely sure yet. I like the idea of going into Tweek's past, so I might use that as a drive if I decide to write one (please let me know if I'm missing anything or if I'm wrong on his past or whatever; I haven't seen the show in a while and just started getting back into it literally a few hours ago). 
> 
> Anyways, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!!! :)
> 
> Hope you have a nice day/night/evening!
> 
> (Psst, here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFRbm1zuXA4 )


End file.
